The Name Archangel
by Cally Starkiller
Summary: This time, the name Archangel holds a different meaning for Shepard as Garrus buys a strange 'package' for her from the Citadel but when the 'package' escapes, a chase ensues. One-shot. Inspired by a convo between my mother and me.


**Inspired by a convo between me and my mother.**

**thanks mom.**

**i own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know…your nose reminds me of a cat's nose." Shepard whispered, while standing behind him.

"What's a cat?" Garrus turned to her from his calibrations, doing the turian equivalent of an eyebrow raise.

"A furry cute animal. Kind of like that hamster Kasumi got me except bigger and it has a tail." Her face lit up with the talk of cats, grinning widely.

"And you think my nose reminds you of a cat's nose?" Garrus bent his head toward hers, rubbing his nose into her face to prove a point.

"Yeah…" Shepard mumbled, losing her train of thought.

* * *

Shortly after Shepard left to eat her pizza, Garrus checked on the extranet for any websites on the Citadel stores. He found a page full and scrolled through them, seeing if he could see the exact store he wants to find.

"Nice." Garrus murmured when he clicked on the site and found many items of the thing he was planning on buying.

He pressed the button to buy the specific kind of item and grinned when the transaction was completed. "Now all we need to do is head to the Citadel."

* * *

"Hey Commander…" Garrus stopped. How was he going to say this?

"Hey Garrus. We're heading to the Citadel to pick up more food supplies for Rupert. Apparently the last batch of food supplies expired sooner than we expected." She tapped into the galaxy map and set the course manually for the Citadel.

"Uh…okay." Garrus nodded dumbly.

"Want to hang out with Kasumi and Tali while we wait to reach the Citadel?" She smiled at him and he just couldn't say no.

"Yeah…lead the way Commander." Garrus nodded toward her and the couple went into the elevator with Kelly watching them, an 'Aww' look on.

* * *

Garrus separated himself away from the main group and tracked down the shop he was supposed to pick up his package. Heading down to the lower floors of the Zakera Ward he finally found the store.

He entered and strange smells floated around him as he walked up to the asari receptionist who looked rather disgusted at the smell herself. "I was supposed to pick up my package here?"

"Are you Vakarian?" The asari asked him, looking over her orders on the holopad.

"Yeah."

"Okay sign here and the transaction is complete. I can have it delivered it to your ship within in the hour if you wish."

"Actually…would it be possible if I could take it right now?" Garrus asked, unsure what the proper procedure it would be to transport the dang thing.

"Let me look here. This thing is your item right?" She showed him a picture of it and Garrus nodded.

"Do you think it would be insulting to-"

"No I highly doubt it. In fact, whoever she is, would most likely love it. Depends on who she is of course. Now just sign here sir, and I'll get it for you right away."

Garrus typed in his name into the holopad and the asari set it down and went into the backroom.

"Here you go sir. Have a good day!" She waved happily at him, but she was looking at him strangely as Garrus carried the thing out of the store.

When Garrus was at a good distance away from the place, he set the thing down and stared at it, his mandibles fluttering. "Impressive."

Relenting to his curiosity, he opened it up and the said 'package' flew out and sprinted away.

"Damn cat!" And Garrus chased it.

Several bystanders stared at him as he followed the black cat up the stairs and over benches and under legs. He furiously chased it until it stopped at the C-Sec area. It pounced on top the desk that belonged to Captain Bailey.

"What the hell?" Said man yelled out as the feline scattered his holopads onto the floor. "Get this cat out of here!"

"Captain Bailey!" Garrus called out, slightly panting as he slowed down near them. "Wait no! That's mine!"

"Garrus Vakarian? Why do you have a black cat running around on the Citadel?" Bailey looked at him incredulously, the cat rubbing its body against the man's hand.

Bailey glanced down at the cat and gave it a small pat and picked it up. "Well…nice cat. I'm guessing this is for someone?" Bailey continued petting it, a strange noise emanating from the cat.

"How did you know?" Garrus glanced up at the man but kept one eye trained on the cat.

"Usually turians don't buy cats. Humans do…" Bailey gave him a wink and handed him the cat.

"Right well I got to go." Garrus hastily grabbed the cat and kept a tight reign on the animal as he hurried away.

But the cat squirmed out of his tight grasp and yelped as it landed on the floor and scurried off. Garrus groaned, already annoyed, and bounded after it. A couple turians gaped at him while the humans started laughing. The asari and krogan just looked stunned.

"This cat will be the death of me." Garrus grumbled.

* * *

"So then I told her-" Joker began his anecdote but Shepard interrupted.

"I just realized something…where's Garrus?" She looked around but saw no sign of the turian.

"Don't know Commander." Joker said and continued with his anecdote while Shepard left the little group in search of Garrus.

* * *

The cat meowed loudly as it ran right into krogan. The krogan grunted and looked down at the intruder. Garrus nearly grabbed his pistol. In the background he could see Shepard looking frantically around.

"Garrus!" She spotted him. Garrus inwardly flinched and was cut at either saving the cat or talking to Shepard.

At that moment the krogan lifted up its foot slowly. Garrus yelled out, "No!"

Shepard looked at him strangely then saw what he was looking at. "Oh my gosh a cat!"

The krogan kicked the poor feline a few feet away and Shepard gasped loudly. "You…you…krogan!"

She knelt down to pick up the cat but it laid still. "He…killed it."

Garrus felt awful. "It was supposed to be for you."

She smiled up at him and her hands wavered over the still body. A small meow escaped it. "Its alive!"

"Well a small fact I heard about cats is that they have nine lives." Garrus had to grin at the face Shepard made as she cradled the cat. It was almost...motherly.

"Thanks Garrus." The cat made that strange noise again as it cuddled against Shepard's arms. "I shall name the cat after one of the dead fish. Archangel." She winked at him and strolled away.

Garrus sighed and noticed several hairs on his armor. "Damn cat." He mumbled before following 'his' Commander who was currently enjoying the cat 'Archangel'.

"Now I have THREE things to take care of. Fish. Hamster. And the cat." Her smile just got broader and Garrus wrapped his arm around her.

"Good for your homemaker skills." Garrus joked.

She gaped at him but when the cat meowed she immedietly huddled it closer to her. "Archangel the cat..."


End file.
